Take Care
by cmart91
Summary: So Paige gets into a minor dirt bike accident and Emily is there to help her ….with a Bath. Tumblr Prompt Most likely a one shot.Unless I get writers block again.


**This was a Prompt I guess you can say that ****_Paigeparapretty_**** suggested on tumblr.**

**I don't know was having major writers block and this took my mind off of my other stories so Enjoy!**

* * *

Shit. That's all I'm thinking. I pick myself up but my arm feels a bit numb as I walk over to my dirt bike a few houses away from mine. I lift my arm up to see rips in my favorite burgundy leather jacket. Blood starts to fill the fabric by the cuts and with the cool fall breeze makes me shiver and I can feel the blood drying as the second of by of me just standing there trying to figure out what to do. It's late so hopefully no one saw my wipe out. I walk over to my bike and try to pick it up but my arm is limp.

"Paige!" I turn to be crashed when the love of my life. Her raven hair cascading over her face and burying us in it as the scent of her mint shampoo fills my lungs.

"Ow Em. I love you but please get off." She steps back and she sees my scratched up face and ripped jacket. Her eyes then shift to my dirt bike and it clicks what happened.

"Oh my god! I fucking told you I hated that thing." She walks up next to the bike kneeling forward to pick it up and walks past me to the house and opens the garage to put the bike there.

She walks over to me seeing as I'm moving at a speed a turtle would be proud of. My arm and leg both hurt so much and I see blood staining my pant leg, it's okay I didn't like these pants that much. This is the last time I go out for a late night joy ride. If the bike won't kill me Emily will. Now I'm glad that we decided to get a one story house because I don't think Em would be able to carry me up more then the two steps that lead into the house.

She helps me to the bathroom and starts the water in the tub in silence. Great. The one thing that was worse then a yelling Emily was a silent one, that was the kind of Emily. She was always so talkative even while mad. So I know she full on pissed at me. She comes up behind me and tugs at my jacket trying to help me out of my clothes.

"Em I can do it." I try to lift my right arm so that I can take my jacket off but it's still numb.

"Shush, just take the help Paige." She slowly takes the jacket off my shoulders sliding it down my back and down my arms slowly. Even with her light touch I flinch with any skin contact. "I think it's just cuts and bruises, nothing serious. How bad is the pain from 1 to 10."

"Like a 4."

"Paige don't lie to me. You can barely move"

"I'm not lying. I can't move my arm or leg as much though because that's what I skidded on."

"I want that thing gone tomorrow."

"Em, I'm fine babe. Like you said just a few cuts and bruises." She examines the cuts in my face moving my chin from left to right sighing heavily.

"Paige damn it you weren't even wearing a helmet. That was our deal when you bought that. That you had to wear a damn helmet."

"I know that was stupid of me. OWWWW."

"So sorry did that hurt?" She says sarcastically as I feel her touch lighten on my stomach. Her fingers linger on my skin before I feel the cold air hit my bare stomach. I look up at Emily's deep chocolate covered eyes, they are laced with worry as they eye my cuts on stomach, arm and leg. I feel my skin rising forming goosebumps as her fingers trace over the cuts and dried blood. She leans over turning off the warm bath water and sits me down on the double vanity counter.

"Em I'm sorry, I'll get rid of it if that's what you want just please stop giving me the silent treatment" I wrap one arm around her back despite the soreness of my body. I bring her body close to mine and she instinctively places her warm hands on my freezing neck. Her thumbs graze against my cheeks ever so lightly and I lose myself in her touch. After 5 years of being together I still get lost in her touch, her eyes, her everything. Everything about her is still fresh, like we had our first kiss yesterday. I mean she's been my dream girl ever since freshman year in high school. Emily is the only one I've ever wanted, the girl I thought I would never get or deserve. But somehow though I ended up in the arms of Emily fields. Somehow the universe decided that one day my hopeless crush over the tall raven haired swimming star would end up being a hopeful crush. It wasn't until college though that we became an item.

We both got scholarships to Stanford. Her being the anchor of course and me being the third leg of the race meant that together we were a team in of itself. Emily and I were never really close friends in high school we were really good team mates but outside of the swimming pool we never talked. When we got scouted for Stanford though our senior year that all changed. Suddenly we were filling out room assignments together and driving across country in her Corolla. I was happy to just be near her even if she didn't know my feelings, because honestly I was never vocal about them.

Until one fateful day that we were at a frat party together and guys wouldn't stop hitting on her, so she used me to play her girlfriend. And when we kissed to show the boys we weren't just faking , something in her clicked. I knew how I felt coming out of the kiss but Emily's face when she pulled away was priceless. She felt the same thing I had felt for her, and it only took her four years to figure out I was right next to her.

"You're an idiot Paige." She pushed my shoulder back with water in her eyes before my grip on her back tighten. Her eyes shut tight as she buried her head in my collarbone bone. I felt hot liquid fall on my bare skin along with her hot breath making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "What if something worse would have happened? What if I lost you?"

"Emily I'm here, I know I'm an idiot but I'm still here. I might be damaged goods but still alive." I pull away from her and lower my head to meet her eyes but her head is still hung looking at the floor. I place my fingers under her chin and lift it up moving closer to her so I was inches away from her face. "I promise I won't do anymore stupid things. I mean I can't risk our future together." Her lips connect with mine and automatically my pain is lifted. My arm regains feeling as I bring her inbetween my legs letting my hands slide under her shirt to rest. She pulls away with a single tears running down her crimson colored left cheek.

"I love you Paige. I mean you to be safe." She rests her hand on my bare chest right over my heart. A heart that is beating faster than it was when I jumped off my bike. She made me feel like no one ever could. I kiss her forehead letting her her leaning on me for a few minutes.

"I know,Emily." I kiss her forehead more as my fingers outline circles on the smalls of her back while I hear her breathing into me.

"You should get in the bath. You'll feel much better." Her hands cup my cheeks kissing me lightly before I press her into me. I guess she was being gentle with me because of my injuries but the pain has subsided for now. I know I'll feel it together though. She is quite resistant at first to be a bit more rough but soon her fingers are weaving into my hair and pulling slightly. I pull her shirt off caressing all of her amazing curves, once the fabric hits the floor.

"I'll feel better if you joined me." I say huskily in her ear before kissing down her neck and running my tongue along her jawline. I hear her breath hitch as I roll my tongue over a certain spot just below her ear that I know makes her crazy. I realize that I have to step it up because she not I bring my around from behind her back and move to pull the draw strings on her pajama bottoms pulling her more into my lips. She throws her head back leaning her body more in betweens my legs making me cross my ankles on her thighs so that she couldn't move.

"Paige, I have something to —" She moans and even though it wasn't a yell it still echoed throughout the bathroom. "Fine, I'll get in the bath with you." I got her. I smile as I walk over to the bathtub and slowly take off the pants but Emily kneels down next to me carefully slipping the tight jeans from my thighs down to my calves. I see the tenderness she carries in her eyes with every inch of fabric she slips off. Finally the pants are off and I see that the cuts aren't as bad as the blood on the pants lead them to be. Emily sighs in relief, probably thinking the same thing I was. Her index finger up my thigh looping her finger through the laced fabric covering the places only Emily had seen. She slips off the underwear kissing my skin, first my inner thigh then my knees and finally the cuts on my right leg. I take my bra off and she kisses back up my body.

Her hands wrap around me and and she guides me to the bathtub setting me down in the water then stripping out of her pajama pants and panties. I soak in the now warm water as the cuts soften and a stringing sensation pierces through my leg and arm.

"You put alcohol in the water didnt you."

"Yes I did. Now sit back so I can clean your face" She steps in the tub and all I can see is her dark skin and dark hair cascading over me with her glistening body hovering over me. Her breasts just one an inch away. I stare at her beautiful breasts just about ready to suck on them when the towel touches my cuts.

"OW EMILLLLLLY!" I jump up and I see a smile form on her lips before she puts the wet towel to my face again. I sit back crossed my arm and flinching everytime the towel touches my skin. "I wonder how my bike is."

"Stop being a baby. You are so lucky I cared too much about you, because I wanted to throw that bike off a cliff." She leans down and kisses me with a smile and turns to sit in-between my legs with her back press up again my chest. My arms loop through hers so that they rest on her wet tan stomach. I lower my head so that my lips are to her ear resting my chin on her shoulder.

"If this would have happened to you I would have trashed that bike the moment I found you."

"Well I could go do that if you want?" She turns to me with her beautiful dimples trying to get up from my grip but I push her back down making the water splash.

"No! Please I'll get rid of it, but she's my baby." She wraps her hands around my neck looking nervous as she avoids eye contact with me. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Well you'll have a different baby to take your mind off of that baby." She bites on her lip, finally looking up at me. My fingers were trailing her dark skinned arms when I stopped to look at her in disbelief.

"Are you saying that-? It took?" She nods her head slowly burying her face in my chest. "It took! You're pregnant!"

"Yes. We're pregnant Paige. That's why I can't lose you. Not now or ever." She lifts herself up and straddles my hips draping her arms over my neck and kissing me hard. Sinking lower and lower into the bathtub with Emily and smile.


End file.
